Lore
' Lore', or sometimes LORE, is a mystical world full of magical and otherworldly monsters. Lore is broken up into many regions, geographically and politically. It is orbited by two main moons -- the Moon and the Zard Moon. There are a wide variety of different geological features across the planet, due to the elemental nature of the world itself, which is always changing due to the mana core deep within the planet. History According to legend, the world of Lore was created by the Elemental Lords and the light goddess Lorithia. The core of this planet is pure, strong elemental magic and thus the world itself is innately magical at its very nature. The gods of Lore have interfered with the history of the world at various points throughout history, and at varying levels. Due to this presence, nearly every deity of this world has a large religious following among the Lorians. The only two exceptions are Loco, the God of Mischief, and The'Galin the God of Uncreation. Interestingly, Lore was not always a magical place... Five thousand years ago, it was a futuristic place with a lot of huge robots and was invaded by other aliens very often, the Shadowscythe was most prominent of the invaders. As a last ditch attempt to get rid of the Shadowscythe aliens, there was an universal event triggered called The Reset which wiped out most of the progress of technology. The world was then recreated into its current magical state that it is now known for. Adventurers and Heroes now roam Lore. The main kingdom of Lore, Swordhaven, was once governed by the Good faction of King Alteon the Balanced. Currently, Princess Victoria has taken the title of Queen of Swordhaven. The main opposition, Shadowfall, is currently governed by the Evil faction of Gravelyn, the Shadowscythe Queen. Gravelyn was raised by the DoomKnight Selphuchure, once a godly knight who served Alteon in his court until he himself was corrupted by a dark bladed weapon called the'' Necromantic Blade of Doom''. Selpuchure also stole the legendary 'Dragon of the White Box' before he turned it into a skeletonal Dracolich called Fluffy. For these (and other) reasons, there are many historical battles between the two factions. Recently, Drakath, Selpuchure's minion, has brought along a whole new faction called Chaos, which is neither good nor evil. He has complete control of Chaos because of a mystical Gate which contains the chaotic beast called the Mother of Monsters. Drakath also corrupted both humans and monsters with the Chaos magic, shortly before he recreated them into 13 Chaos-Beasts and 13 Chaos-Lords respectively. Other inhabitants of Lore include many interesting people such as Artix von Krieger the Paladin, Robina Hood the Archer, Valencia Surehunter the Rogue, Warlic the Arch-Mage, Zhoom the Bounty Hunter, and of course Galanoth the Dragonslayer and Cysero the mad Weaponsmith. In an alternate timeline of Lore, the Hero of Falconreach saved the local town of Falconreach from Selpuchure's dracolich called Fluffy, after Drakath took control of the Ultimate Orb and transformed into a huge dragon himself. There are magical non-human races as well in Lore. For example in the kingdom of Darkovia, Safiria the Vampire-Queen opposes Constatine the Werewolf-King and Wolfwing the Werepyre. Slayer-E (the human Slayer) opposed all of them, before passing the title to his proteges called the Shadow-Hunters. Reptilian Drakels live in the city of K'eld Neld. Under the waves in The Locker are the Water-elves of which Aquella is part of. In the underground city of Ravenloss, there are spider-beings called Chaosweavers. There is also a strange lizard called Pae Geckkonidae, a green gecko who likes to eat adventurers whole as well. Moglins are a common healing race in Lore, of noticable distinction are both Twilly and Zorbak, along with Kabroz and Twig. Dragons are very common in Lore. Locations * Battleonia (Now called Battleon) *The City of Deren *Falconreach *Sandsea desert *Inilar *Middle Isles *Necropolis *Neld *Tjeli *The Locker *Vandar Sentient Races The world of Lore is home to a variety of civilized, sentient races due in part to the variety of landscapes that exist on its surface. These races include: *Centaur *Centaurions *Dragons *Dracolich *Dracopyre *Drakel *Dwarves *Elves *Elementals (and all sub-species) *Fairies *Frogzard *Leprechaun *Gatta (cat-people) *Githari *Golems *Gnomes *Humans (main species) *Mermazons *Moglins *Silari *Sneaks *Sneevils (and all sub-species) *Togs *Undead *Vampire *Water Elves *Werewolf *Werepyre *Zard (and all sub-species) *Zombie *Orcs Some races, such as the angellic Brilhado, have come to inhabit Lore from other worlds. Real World Lore is the name of the magical world where the five Artix Entertainment games -- AdventureQuest, Dragon Fable, Mechquest and AdventureQuest Worlds are all set. External Links *MechQuest Wiki *Dragonfable Wiki *AQWiki *AdventureQuestWorlds Wiki Lore Category:AQW Places Category:AdventureQuest Places Category:Dragon Fable Places